In the End
by hiacynthe
Summary: It's about Xiaoyu and her friend Miharu in their quest to find Jin, rated M for later chapters... if i get enough reviews...


**IN THE END**

Disclaimer: I, the author of this story, do not own any tekken characters or their likeness, nor do I own any copyrighted products mentioned within this story, blah, blah, blah, you know… the usual.

Authors note: This is my first story ever for fan fiction. I hope you like it. RR

P.S. I name some moves of characters mentioned in the story, most of them are Xiaoyu's. If you do not know which ones they are, you could always pull up tekken four and go into the practice mode to see them. I might name some of the moves wrong, but you know which ones I mean.

Ling Xiaoyu stifled a yawn, as well as the urge to destroy her alarm clock for making such an annoying sound just to wake her up. As she reached for it to press the snooze button, she realized that the noise was not coming from the clock at all! It was instead coming from the opposite direction, yet still close enough to bother her. Xiaoyu turned her head towards the source of her disturbance, her eyes still blurry from tiredness, and the sound suddenly stopped. Perplexed, she looked in the general direction of the noise, only to yelp in surprise.

Even through her blurred vision, she could still make out her best friend Miharu Hirano. The clever, charming, red head had been standing over Xiaoyu's bed for the past five minutes making the same annoying sound that comes from the standard alarm clock trying to wake up her friend.

"About time you woke up, Xiao" said Miharu agitatedly, even though she had a smile on her face. "I've been doing this for a while now."

"Miharu? What are you doing here?" Xiaoyu asked.

"You left the dorm room unlocked again. You really should start locking it at night; you never know who might be sneaking in to steal your stuff."

"Ok, I'll remember to do that."

"Xiao," Miharu's tone suddenly changed, "you really should get ready for class; it's almost ten."

"Oh Shit!" Xiaoyu exclaimed looking over at the clock, "it is." Ling Xiaoyu threw back the covers.

Miharu Hirano stared.

Xiaoyu started to dash around the room wondering what to wear. She was glad she took her shower last night so that today, all she had to do was put some soap on her face, and her daily blackhead clearing lotion to keep her face picture perfect as it always was.

Miharu Hirano stared.

When Xiaoyu came out of the bathroom, she noticed Miharu staring at her.

"Is something wrong Miharu?" She asked

Miharu Hirano stared.

Xiaoyu had been rushing around so much, afraid that she was going to be late, she had completely forgotten that she was so hot last night she went to sleep naked! A fact that she realized when a light breeze came through the room and chilled her more so than it should have.

She blushed. Color raised in her cheeks turning her light, smooth skin a bright shade of crimson.

Miharu Hirano stared.

"Can I please have some privacy Hirano?" Miharu knew that this was her cue to leave, and wait outside the door. Xiaoyu never called her by her last name unless she was upset, or embarrassed. Either way Miharu needed to leave the area quick when that happened. As Miharu waited outside, Xiaoyu continued to get dressed.

When Xiaoyu came out, she was wearing her school uniform: white blouse made of a thin material so that the brasserie (made of an equally thin material) was visible. Her skirt was so short that Miharu could almost see her panties. As they headed out, Miharu had a hard time keeping her mind on what she had to do in school today, and the fact that her eyes kept straying to her friend's chest did not help in the slightest.

Ling Xiaoyu had just come west from Japan in search of Jin Kazama. She heard that he was in America and followed. It had been her pet Panda's idea that she go searching for Jin alone. Miharu, being the friend she was, decided to tag along. They had been a week in the states and they were starting their first day of school in America today. Xiaoyu was excited.

She had recently been defeated by one Christie Montiero in the King of the Iron Fist Tournament Four. All of her friends had been watching. It was a close match, but a humiliating defeat, so Xiaoyu was looking forward to a fresh start in America where no one knew who she was. She had not thought of Paul Phoenix, whom she had defeated so easily with a sunset fan attack, after sidestepping his burning fist. Presently, he pulled up beside the two on his motorcycle, and offered a ride.

"Will it hold all three of us?" Xiaoyu asked.

"If you two squeeze in it should" he replied. It was at that moment that a passerby, who happened to be a friend of Paul, strolled by on his way to work. He shouted a bawdy remark to Paul about the girls being too young for him, but then realized that Xiaoyu was one of the girls. He then burst into a fit of laughter and only stopped when Paul landed a skull crushing Burning Fist to his head, at which point he burst into a scream that attracted the attention of other pedestrians who happened to be walking by. When they saw Paul, and then Xiaoyu, they knew. Paul was easy to anger if you made any form of a comment on his loosing to a girl.

"If it's alright with you Paul," Xiaoyu stammered, "we'll walk to school"

He shrugged and said, "Okay."

By the time they arrived at school, they were very late. They walked to the office and asked about their classes. Xiaoyu walked into her first period with Miharu right on her heels. The teacher muttered something about being late, and detention, then told them to take their seats.

Xiaoyu got into a fight the first day of school. A group of boys had been shouting lewd remarks about their outfits (neither Xiaoyu nor Miharu had known that the school had no dress code), and one of them even grabbed Miharu while one of his cohorts attempted to pull down her skirt. Xiaoyu knocked him into a locker some three or four feet away with a Birds Flock attack. He was knocked cold. His friends did not know that Xiaoyu had been a participant in the Tekken 4 tournament, and thought that they could handle her. Chaos, inevitably, ensued. Men ran into the fray, only to come staggering out with bruised/broken limbs, or flying out from other attacks.

One of the boys' girlfriend ran to tell the principal, who came out and ceased the brawl. Xiaoyu was called to her office and Miharu with her, feeling the need to defend her best friend.

And that's the first chapter of my story "In the End"

If you liked it please tell me, and I'll continue the series… other "Tekken" characters will be added in later chapters.


End file.
